The present invention relates to a combination of hair combing trimmer, shaver, and head side profile cutter, and more particularly to a cutting device combination that is made in a separable form that allows a first cutting head thereof to be integrally removed from a main body thereof to be replaced with a second cutting head.
It is found that a conventional hair combing trimmer (see FIG. 13) and a conventional head side profile cutter (see FIG. 14) are each made integrally with its respective main body, so that a user has to employ at least one conventional trimmer and at least one conventional profile cutter respectively to trim different sections of the hair conveniently, for example: the crown section, the back section, or the side section of the head, and the chin which results in inconvenience and additional expense.
In view of this, the applicant has invented a combination of hair combing trimmer, shaver, and head side profile cutter to alleviate the above problem.